La noche de Spike
by amadeusdark
Summary: Spike va a por todas esta noche y tiene la intención de hacer suya a Rarity... quiera o no


Spike lo tenía todo planeado, no había posibilidad de fallos o interrupciones

Twilight estaba en Canterlot atendiendo sus quehaceres reales

Rainbow Dash estaba en el inicio del segundo curso en la academia Wonderbolt

Fluttershy había ido hacia Appleloosa con unos castores para construir una presa temporal, ya que unas fuertes lluvias estaban inundando tanto Appleloosa como la aldea de los búfalos.

Applejack acompaño a Fluttershy para ayudarla y de paso visitar a unos familiares

¿Y Ponyville?

Todos dormidos, había lanzado un fuerte somnífero al rio y al pozo….

Todos dormidos menos él…. Y ella

Le fue fácil evitar que durmiera, mientras trabaja no se percata de lo que sucede en su alrededor, es como si entrara en otro mundo y quedara completamente aislada de la "verdadera realidad"

Solo muy de tanto en tanto, le pedía un vaso de agua, no en vano, era verano y hacía mucho calor, no era ningún problema, había almacenado muchos litros de agua "sin contaminar" para ese fin.

Cuando Rarity acabo el hermoso vestido que Twilight le había encargado, salió de su trance…

-¡Uffff! Fue todo un reto, ¡pero lo logre!

-Sin duda es preciosa Rarity

-Gracias, podría ser mi mejor obra

-Yo hablo de tu crin

-…. Oh Spikey-Wiky, tan caballeroso como siempre, jijiji, OH- exclamo Rarity al asomarse por la ventana- ¡Mira que tarde es! ¡Ya es de noche! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Qué hora es Spike?

-Las dos de la madrugada…

-Pues entonces, será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí Spike, pero antes será mejor que cenes un poco y te duches

-Oh tranquila Rarity, traje varias gemas de casa y ya cene un poco… y bueno también me duche pero para secarme use mis propias toallas ¡que conste!

-Vaya Spikey, tan considerado que te traes hasta tus toallas...Entonces quien va a ducharse voy a ser yo, si no te molesta esperarte aquí…

-Sin problema

Rarity fue a su habitación, cogió un albornoz y algunos ungüentos y se fue hacia el baño, antes de entrar se asomó a la habitación de su hermana que dormía plácidamente… jamás hubiera imaginado que la pequeña potrilla al igual que todo Ponyville estaba drogada…

Fue un baño caliente, breve pero reconfortante, ese momento era el momento más riesgoso para Spike, pero por suerte, había aprendido un poco de fontanería gracias a varios libros de la biblioteca y toda el agua que uso Rarity fue la que almaceno Spike.

Treinta minutos después Rarity con su albornoz puesto y una toalla cubriendo su crin, volvió al salón donde le esperaba Spike

-Oh querido, perdona el retraso…

-No pasa nada Rarity… lo bueno se hace esperar…

-Jijiji, me encanta que seas tan caballeroso Spikey-Wiky

-Lo odio, ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Que me llames Spikey-wiky…Soy SPIKE, no un muñeco para potrillas…

Rarity estaba confusa, Spike… ¿enfadado con ella?...Bueno, tal vez, le hubiera tratado demasiado como a un crio…

-Yo Spikey… digo Spike, no era mi intención haberte molestado…solo era un apodo cariñoso…Lo siento si te ofendí

-Lo se…por eso te perdono

-Entonces todo arreglado- sonrió Rarity- Si me disculpas voy a hacerme un poco de ensalada para cenaaAAAAAAAAGGH

Spike había agarrado por el albornoz a Rarity y la había tirado sobre el sofá que estaba junto a ellos. Rarity estaba confusa, ¿tan enfadado estaba Spike como para tratarla de una forma tan poco caballerosa?

-Spike, me dijiste que me perdonabas…y si no lo has hecho, eso sigue sin ser excusa para tratar así a una dama…

-Me da igual lo que digas, sé que no tengo posibilidades contigo…por eso, esta noche…vas a ser mía te guste…..o no

La mirada del pequeño dragón se había vuelto increíblemente lasciva, su lengua reptiliana se relamía sus labios al observar a la bella unicornio, tan bella, tan inocente, tan indefensa, con su piel y su pelaje recién lavados y relucientes pero conservando aun la frescura del baño…

-Spike… ba….basta de bromas, ahora voy a cenar y y y… luego vamos a dormir ¿sí?

-Tranquila, tengo algo de cena para ti, pero antes te contare un secreto que tiene que ver con tu cena… he estado entrenando tanto mi avaricia como mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu avaricia?

-Sí, observa

Spike cerró durante unos instantes sus ojos y unos segundos después creció hasta tomar un tamaño similar al de Iron Will, pero a diferencia de aquella vez que creció de forma incontrolada, ahora tenía un cuerpo aún más escultural que el del propio Iron Will

-¿Qué te parece?

-Increíble….pero no entiendo….que tiene que ver con la cen…. ¡OH POR CELESTIA!, ¡SPIKE!, ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Spike le mostro "su cuerno inferior", era enorme y duro, entonces se acercó a una temerosa Rarity, la despojo de las toallas y la agarro por su crin y empezó a acercarla a su cuerno, obviamente la joven unicornio se resistía a ello…

-¿Que paso Rarity?… pensaba que tenías hambre

-Por favor Spike, no eres tú, algo o alguien te ha echado una maldición… tal vez el "veneno bromista"

-El único veneno que hay en mi es el de tus hermosos ojos…-Dijo Spike mientras a la fuerza la acercaba más y mas

-Si continuas gritare

-He echado somnífero en toda el agua del pueblo, hasta mañana ninguno despertara…

-Por favor Spike te lo suplico para…

-¿Por qué? Fíjate, estas chorreando por tus dos bocas, tú también lo deseas…

Era cierto, a sus "dos bocas" se le caía "la baba" al estar en presencia de semejante "cuerno", la razón y el instinto estaban fuertemente encontrados en su interior en una épica batalla… batalla que pronto tuvo un ganador

Bon apetite- Dijo coquetamente Rarity mientras finalmente dejo de hacer fuerza y empezó a abrir su boca acercándose al poderoso "cuerno" de Spike y enton ¡AY NO! ¡AY AY AY! ¡CON EL JARRON NO! ¡NOOOOO!

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Gritó Rarity

-¡Twilight ayúdame!- Pidió auxilio el joven dragón al ver a la alicornio violeta, pero esta le miraba con desdén desde la puerta

-Te aseguro que si voy para allí, no es para ayudarte….además ya te advertí varias veces que habías cogido la manía de leer en voz alta lo que vas escribiendo en tu diario…pero jamás imagine que te diera por escribir estas cosas…Rarity dale duro, que se lo merece y tienes mi permiso.

-Pero pero….¡ AAAAY! ¡ NO! ¡CON LA ESCULTURA NO! ¡AAAAARRGGGG! ¡CHICAS! ¡ALGUNA POR FAVORR! ¡ARRRRRGGGG!

El resto de las mane 6 también miraba la escena pero las reacciones eran bastante diversas

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban en el suelo pataleando y llorando de la risa

Fluttershy se había desmayado al escuchar el relato de Spike, nadie sabía si era por lo "picante" o porque malinterpreto lo del "cuerno en la boca"

En cuanto a Applejack, simplemente se tapó el rostro con su sombrero, a Spike le pareció escuchar una carcajada contenida…

Tras veinte minutos de golpes Rarity se cansó de golpearlo y empezó a buscar en toda la biblioteca, tras un rato encontró cinco libros más que contenían relatos similares y finalmente exclamó

-¡Te prohíbo que te me acerques a mi o a la boutique por todo un mes!

-¡NOOOOOO!- A Spike le dolió eso mucho más que todos los golpes y su "alijo" de literatura erótica fuera confiscado

-¡Y por supuesto voy a deshacerme de toda esta basura!

-Dulzura- Dijo finalmente Applejack- si quieres, puedo encargarme yo…

-Gracias Applejack pero no, esto es demasiado delicado y vergonzoso para arriesgarme a que lo vea otro pony, no digo que no confié en ti, sabes de sobra que sí, es solo que…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones dulzura, lo comprendo perfectamente…- le contestó Applejack

Entonces todas se dirigieron a sus casas y dejaron a Twilight curando las heridas de Spike… pero solo lo hizo para que pudiera recoger todo el desorden que se ocasionó por la reacción de Rarity al pillarle escribiendo semejante mierda.

Pero sin duda lo peor estaba por llegar… ya que se veía venir lo que sucedería los días siguientes: Rarity y Twilight no le dirigirían la palabra, Fluttershy se desmayaría al verlo porque recordaría el relato, y las demás simplemente se partirían de risa a su costa…eso sin contar el hecho de que Rarity le había prohibido acercársele por todo un mes.

Su calvario no había hecho más que comenzar…

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

En una oscura y secreta habitación de un sótano, alguien leía con los ojos bien abiertos un libro inacabado…

-Mmmmm…. Entrenar la avaricia y el cuerpo… eso no se me había ocurrido….me pregunto si se podrá hacer en la vida real…y si podría acelerar el proceso…

Tras leerlo dejo el libro junto a toda una estantería con decenas de libros, salvo sus 6 ultimas "adquisiciones"…todos escritos por ella

-Me encanta tu imaginación Spike,…cuatro años más…. Solo cuatro años más y tú y tu "cuerno" seréis… ¡MIOS!

Mientras se relamía pensando en ese "futuro momento", escucho una voz que venia del piso superior, cerro con cautela la entrada secreta y se dirigió a de donde procedía la voz, cuando llego al lugar dijo

-Bienvenida al Sugar Cube Corner, soy Pinkie Pie ¿en qué puedo servirle?

¿FIN?

* * *

Si esperabais clop….¡os aguantáis! ¡No pienso escribir nada de eso nunca! Lo más parecido es lo que he escrito en este fic

¡Y sí! FIN

No tengo intención de continuar, aquí que todo el mundo lo deje a su imaginación….

¿A que estabais convencidos de que era Rarity la del sótano? XD

¿Que como logro Pinkie los libros? Simple….es Pinkie Pie

En cuanto a mi otro fic (Querida Princesa Celestia)… Estoy en ello, pero me pareció una buena idea reposar un poco las ideas que tengo para él y aprovechar para escribir algo distinto

Espero sus reviews


End file.
